darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Lord
The Giant Lord is a boss in Dark Souls II. Description The Giant Lord is a large giant, towering over most giants albeit having a much more slender frame. He appears to be the leader of the giants and unlike his subjects, who wield crude clubs, he wields a giant sword. Locations The Giant Lord is found within the memory of Jeigh, past the door that requires the King's Ring to open in the Forest of Fallen Giants. The area in which you fight him is the same location you fight The Pursuer, just in the past. Strategy Caution must be taken because the way to the Giant Lord is just as dangerous as boss itself and at times more lethal. The platform is bombarded by fireballs at the entrance (near the fog gate) and at the end (near the Giant Lord). Along the way the head of a statue will come down and roll across the platform killing everything in its path. There are several safe spots to the left so it's advisable to either wait for the head to stop rolling or quickly run to the safe spot in the middle. The strategy for the Giant Lord is very similar to the Last Giant, staying between his legs will usually be enough to avoid most of his attacks. He does, however, have some nasty tricks: he has a sword slash that covers the right side of his body and his back. This is by far his deadliest attack, not to mention the back is usually the safest spot for a large boss, so it can catch someone by surprise. Standing behind him is usually what triggers this attack, so attack and quickly roll between his legs. As you're approaching, he can do a long range attack. This attack only travels in a straight line, however, so it's easy to dodge. Pyromancers can have an easier time if they have access to Fire Tempest or Chaos storm as the boss rarely moves and will be hit with all the pillars of fire. If the player has any magic at their disposal they can remain safe on the platform to the left of the Giant Lord as the boss seems incapable of climbing stairs and so will be easy to hit. Summoning Captain Drummond can be summoned for the fight, once the player has exhausted his dialogue in the Memory of Vammar. His summon sign is right outside the fog gate. Benhart of Jugo can also be summoned once his dialogue is exhausted outside the Memory of Orro, as well as within the same memory. Head down the stairs from Drummond's summon sign to find his summon sign. Attacks Overhead Slam: '''A one-handed overhead attack with his sword. If at a distance, the slam will be followed with a shockwave that travels in a straight line. '''Horizontal Slash: A simple slash with his sword. '''Backwards Sweep: '''A powerful slash that covers his right side and back. Can be followed up with an overhead slam. '''Stomp: '''He will stomp the player once they are under him. Notes *The Giant Stone Axe description notes that the giants were repelled by an unnamed hero, this implies that the unnamed hero is the player character. *After leaving the Memory of Jeigh, the player will be immediately invaded by Royal Sorcerer Navlaan if you had freed him. *The approximate amount of souls that the Giant lord will drop, with the use of about 7 bonfire ascetics, or by equipping the Tseldora Set, is 300,000. Gallery Giant Lord.jpg|Concept Art from guide book Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Article stubs